Curiosidade
by KamiFurey
Summary: Near sempre achou que nada o interessaria de verdade. Até que um garoto novo apareceu na Wammy's. Como que Near irá reagir, agora que tem curiosidade em descobrir cada vez mais desse garoto tão interessante? MattxNear,Yaoi, Lemon


Kami: Waa, primeiro episódio da fic! \o/

Near: Sim, fico feliz que tenha resolvido voltar a escrever...

Kami: Eu sei que ficou com saudades 8D

Near: ...

Kami: Mais saudades de como eu fazia todo mundo te comer? TT-TT

Near: ...Sim.

Kami: Ah, droga. Bem, quer dar os avisos pra mim?

Near: Eu tenho escolha?

Kami: Não, nenhuma. :3

Near: Essa fanfic foi feita pela Kami. De qualquer forma, os personagens e Death Note não são dela. Mesmo que ela queira... *olhar mortal*

Kami: Que foi? *assovia*

Near: Bem, isso aqui é yaoi, ou seja, garoto x garoto, e shota, que é o mesmo que pedofilia. *olhar mortal novamente*

Kami: Cara, eu sinto muito se eu gosto de te dar uma infância boa! :O

Near: Em resumo, leiam por sua conta e risco. Boa leitura.

* * *

Um garoto pálido de olhos cinzentos e roupas grandes demais para seu corpo pequeno estava sentado no centro da Sala Principal.

Ele colocava precisa e preguiçosamente pequenos dados um em cima do outro, formando então um castelo, que agora estava quase do tamanho de Near em pé.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, afastou-se da construção e pegou um robô de brinquedo que descansava no chão de mármore até agora, ao lado de seu dono.

Encarou-o com seus olhos grandes e sem emoção por alguns segundos, e colocou-o no chão novamente.

_"Não é a mesma coisa."_

Nada prendia sua atenção, ele nunca havia encontrado nada que o deixasse interessado e que o fizesse ficar até fixado.

Mas agora, _algo _o interessou, ou melhor, _alguém_. E passou a procurar incessantemente por algo que pudesse interessa-lo mais do que essa pessoa.

Porque se interessar por algo que não se pode ter é estupidez, Near sabia disso.

Era tão mais fácil quando nada parecia ter valor, ninguém o fazia despertar quando estava concentrado.

Near se lembrava claramente do dia em que tudo aquilo mudou.

**XXX**

_Near estava estudando na biblioteca naquela tarde de Junho._

_Os testes estavam próximos, e mesmo sem precisar, fazia questão de estudar os livros das matérias relacionadas aos primeiros testes._

_Estava sentado na cadeira de madeira escura, com uma perna dobrada apenas, enquanto fazia cachinhos em uma mecha de cabelo alvo com as pontas dos dedos e lia vários livros espalhados pela mesa – matemática e ciências, e também pegou um de psicologia para ler (mesmo tendo apenas dez anos na época)._

_Estava absorvido pela leitura, até que ouviu alguém no silêncio da biblioteca._

_-Near, tem um minuto**?**_

_Near levantou um pouco a cabeça para fitar Roger espiando-o._

_-Sim, Roger**?**_

_-Temos um novo garoto na instituição – Roger sorriu, deixando suas rugas de idade mais aparentes – Gostaria que os Dois Primeiros o recebessem, ele parece ter muito potencial._

_Near abaixou os olhos e fechou a capa do livro que lia._

_-Sim, vou estar na recepção em dentro de cinco minutos. – respondeu, calculando o tempo que levaria para recolocar os livros em seus respectivos lugares._

_-Muito bem – O velho sorriu novamente, deixando a biblioteca e encostando a porta para que não fizesse barulho desnecessário._

_Near então juntou todos os livros para guarda-los nas prateleiras._

_"__Um garoto com potencial." – Pensou, enquanto arrumava o livro de matemática na coluna certa – __"Isso é raro de acontecer. Mello e eu somos os Dois Primeiros – as duas crianças com níveis muito acima dos demais. Portanto, somos os números um e dois do Ranking Wammy. Mello é o segundo, e seus pontos são treze a mais do que o terceiro lugar, e três a menos do que eu. Por sermos excepcionais comparados com os demais, já somos tratados como os possíveis herdeiros da posição de L. De qualquer forma, Roger nunca disse algo como 'temos um garoto com potencial'. Será que agora seremos os 'Três Primeiros'..?"_

_Quando terminou de guardar todos os livros em suas respectivas estantes, Near foi em direção ao escritório de Roger, onde Mello e o garoto novo estariam à sua espera._

_XXX_

_-Mas que droga, cadê aquele pirralho maldito? – perguntou Mello, batendo os pés no chão – Se ele não chegar logo, eu __mato ele!_

_O loiro estava apoiado contra as paredes claras do corredor principal, em frente à sala de Roger, que informou-lhe que apenas abriria a porta para recebe-los quando ambos Near e Mello estivessem presentes._

_Irritado, passou a devorar – comer não era a descrição exata – uma barra de chocolate._

_Até que um menino de estatura pequena e aparência frágil apareceu, com os dedos da mão esquerda fazendo cachos em uma mecha de cabelo branco, como sempre._

_-Boa tarde, Mello. – Near disse, sentando-se em um banco do qual Mello não quis sentar, sem ao menos olhar o loiro nos olhos._

_-O que tem de bom, pirralho? – Mello rosnou, de braços cruzados – Roger veio com essa de __'garoto com potencial'. Não vê o que ele quer dizer com isso?!_

_-Sim – respondeu Near, parando de mexer nos cabelos – que ele provavelmente assumirá um posto alto no __Ranking._

_-E isso não te incomoda __nem um pouco?! – Near pôde ouvir os dentes de Mello rangerem – E se ele for superinteligente, o bastante pra ficar em um posto alto? – perguntou, e depois deu um sorriso afetado – o bastante pra ficar no __seu posto alto?_

_Near levantou os olhos para encarar o loiro._

_-Se ele for bom o bastante para se qualificar como primeiro – disse, seus olhos imensos sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção – então ele será posto em primeiro lugar. Se ele é mais competente do que um de nós, então ele irá nos ultrapassar. Não há como negar, mas de qualquer forma, eu respeitaria o fato de ele ser melhor que eu. – terminou, e voltou a olhar para baixo, distraído._

_-Ora, seu..!! – Mello quase gritou, levantando uma mão e puxando Near pela gola da camisa branca grande demais._

_-Mello, Near! – a voz de Roger fez com que Mello parasse no ato. –Por favor, tenham modos._

_Mello soltou Near e fez careta. Near espiou Roger sem dizer nada._

_-Agora, meus meninos. Podem entrar, sinto faze-los esperar tanto._

_Near e Mello entraram quase ao mesmo tempo pela porta grande e pesada de madeira escura._

_Roger andou até o lado de um menino ruivo._

_Near sentou-se calmamente no meio da sala e Mello continuou em pé, um pouco longe do garoto de cabelos alvos._

_-Near, Mello. Este é Matt._

_Near levantou o rosto para encarar o garoto à sua frente._

_Ele usava um casaco bege por cima de uma blusa listrada de preto-e-branco, e jeans escuros. Seus olhos eram verdes e fundos, e formavam uma curva para cima, fazendo-os parecer amendoados. Era alto, provavelmente três ou quatro centímetros mais alto que Mello, Near calculou._

_Suas maçãs do rosto eram um pouco rosadas e seus dedos eram finos, assim como seu queixo e boca, que destacava os olhos verdes._

_Near ficou surpreso consigo mesmo: nunca havia analisado alguém tão meticulosamente como agora._

_Nunca __sentiu vontade de analisar alguém antes._

_-Oi! – respondeu Matt, dando um sorriso torto – Tudo bom com vocês?_

_-Tudo, e aí? – Near pôde ouvir Mello, que relaxou agora que Matt não era um garoto assustador ou até mais estranho do que Near, como esperava._

_"__Eu sabia." – Near pensou, revirando os olhos. Mello sempre tinha expectativas obviamente exageradas de algo novo, e sempre que via que estava errado, relaxava e se tornava sociável._

_-Tudo bom! – respondeu o ruivo sorridente._

_-Bem, Mello, Near. Matt fez o teste de entrada... – disse Roger, colocando um de seus braços sobre o ombro de Matt – e tirou 91.8, o que são excelentes resultados._

_Mello abriu a boca em descreio. Near apenas levantou o olhar novamente, para encontrar o de Matt._

_-Isso significa, -- continuou Roger, -- que ele ficará em terceiro no __Ranking, apenas 5.4 pontos atrás de Mello._

_Near observou calmamente a reação de Mello, que ao invés de ficar irritado, sorriu um pouco._

_-Isso é incrível, Matt – disse, descruzando os braços – que pena que não foi páreo para mim! – respondeu, fazendo pose, triunfante._

_Matt riu e deu um toque de mãos com Mello – amizade à primeira vista, Near concluiu. Tem gente que simplesmente nasce pra ser amigos._

_-Então, é isso. Espero que se dêem bem com ele, e se puderem, levem-no para um __tour completo pela instituição – Roger sorriu, e novamente as rugas de expressão se tornaram mais claras – Matt só esteve aqui tempo suficiente para fazer o teste e almoçar._

_Mello puxou Matt pelo braço e os dois saíram do escritório rindo, seguidos por Near que andava calmamente._

_"__Esse garoto é incrivelmente sociável" – pensava, examinando as costas de um loiro e um ruivo se dando soquinhos no ombro, como se fossem amigos há anos – __"É incrível se relacionar tão facilmente com alguém... Principalmente Mello."_

_E então Mello virou-se, como se tivesse ouvido Near pensando sobre si._

_-Pirralho, __eu vou levar o Matt pra ver a Wammy's. Então vai fazer um castelo de cartas ou qualquer coisa. – disse, estreitando os olhos claros._

_Matt mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou Mello pela manga da blusa marrom do outro._

_-Mello, não..._

_-Mello, não foi isso que eu fui designado a fazer. – Near completou, os olhos cinzentos e grandes demais para seu rosto arredondado mostrando persistência e convicção – Roger deu ordens claras de ambos mostrarmos a instituição para Matt, não acha que está descumprindo ordens?_

_-Ora, seu... – A essa altura, Mello já estava ao lado de Near, pronto para dar um tapa no mais novo, que se agachara e cobrira os olhos com as mãos instintivamente._

_Near ficou na espera do que vinha, mas não aconteceu nada. Um, dois, três segundos e nada._

_Então abriu o olho direito devagar e depois ambos completamente._

_Viu Matt segurando o pulso de Mello com força._

_-Matt, o que você... – gemeu o outro, irritado pela interrupção._

_-Não machuca ele – disse Matt, sem mudar a voz calma – não tem motivo, e o Near ta certo; Roger mandou os dois, não só você, Mello._

_Mello arregalou os olhos azuis._

_-Mas o que... Argh, ta bom. – desistiu, tendo então o pulso solto por Matt, que se ajoelhou e estendeu a mão direita para Near._

_-Você ta bem? – perguntou, dando um sorriso torto._

_-Sim... Obrigado... – respondeu Near, aceitando a ajuda do ruivo para se levantar._

_Depois de Near ter se levantado e Mello acalmado, os três foram em direção aos cômodos principais da instituição; a Sala Principal, que era incrivelmente grande com o chão e as paredes de mármore e aonde a maioria das crianças brincava em seu tempo livre;_

_A Biblioteca, que não tinha uma parede sequer sem uma prateleira cheia de livros feita de madeira escura – assim como todos os outros móveis do cômodo – e várias mesas e cadeiras para as crianças estudarem;_

_A Sala de Jantar, um refeitório imenso com várias mesas e uma cozinha que servia três refeições diárias para todos;_

_O campo de futebol (que Mello fez questão de mostrar), aonde a maioria dos meninos jogava e fazia campeonatos; depois dela tinha um bosque cheio de árvores, mas as crianças eram proibidas de tentar explorá-lo;_

_E finalmente o quarto de Matt._

_Depois de passarem o dia todo apresentando a Wammy's ao novo colega, Near estava exausto._

_Mesmo assim, ainda sentia-se disposto a observar o ruivo, a entende-lo. Não sabia porque, mas ele era a única coisa que o interessou em toda a vida._

_Quando chegou no quarto, deitou-se na cama de lençóis brancos e pegou um urso de pano que descansava no travesseiro, preguiçoso._

_Examinou-o, tentando ver alguma coisa que o fizesse ficar tão interessado no brinquedo quanto tinha ficado em Matt._

_"Não é a mesma coisa."_

**XXX**

-Near? - Uma voz familiar fez com que Near virasse um pouco a cabeça em direção à porta da Sala; lá estava Matt, com seu sorriso inquebrável, vindo em direção do menino menor.

Agaichou-se ao lado de Near e colocou um dado em cima da construção de Near, para aumentá-la.

-Hoje tá um dia bom - ele comentou, distraído.

Near o fitava, curioso. Sempre curioso para saber o que Matt faria.

-...? - não disse nada, apenas encarou o outro, confuso.

Matt virou para ele e sorriu.

-Acho que poderíamos fazer alguma coisa! - riu o ruivo.

* * *

Kami: Então, fim do primeiro cap! ^^

Near: 4/5 disso foi flashback...

Kami: Eu gosto de flashbacks, tá?

Near: ...

Kami: Bom, obrigada a todos que leram! Por favor mandem reviews! :D

Near: Ela quis dizer, ela fica ridiculamente desmotivada sem reviews, então mandem reviews ou não tem próximo cap.

Kami: Ei, sua ovelha albina! *aponta arma que roubou do Mello*

Near: *enrola cabelo* Mas é mentira?

Kami: Sim!

Near: ...

Kami: *abaixa a arma* Talvez -.-

Near: Eu sabia.

Kami: Bem, por favor me mandem reviews! É claro que eu vou escrever de qualquer jeito, do contrário do que essa coisa albina falou. *olhar mortal 3.0*

Near: Agressiva.

Kami: Você não viu nada, você não viu nada 8D


End file.
